Sparrow Fur
|pastaffie = Tall Shadow's Camp, Clear Sky's Camp |age = Approx. 6.5 moons |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Early Settler: |namesl = Sparrow Fur Sparrow Fur |familyt = Mother: Father: Brothers: Foster Father: |familyl = Turtle Tail Tom Owl Eyes, Pebbleheart Gray Wing |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None}} Sparrow Fur is a plump, sleek, tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, a white belly, a splotchy tail, and green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision : In the Dawn of the Clans Arc Thunder Rising :Sparrow Fur is born to Tom and Turtle Tail along with her siblings, Owl Eyes and Pebble Heart. :Gray Wing feels the same connection with the kits as he did with Fluttering Bird and Jagged Peak, and thinks of them as perfect. Gray Wing then whispers to Turtle Tail that Sparrow Fur appeared like her, and remarks that she, along with her siblings, were fighters. When looking at Turtle Tail's kits, Sparrow Fur's fur is said to have dried and fluffed up, and tumbles over onto her back, waving her paws into the air. Turtle Tail suggests for one of them to coordinate Sparrow Fur, and Gray Wing rights her, as she tips over repeatedly, and lets out a loud series of squeaks. When she is upright, Sparrow Fur stumbles forward and flops down beside her mother, and her wails stop as she suckles. :A moon later, Sparrow Fur and her siblings tumble from their sleeping tunnel, and play with Jagged Peak. It is said that they are growing strong and active, and Turtle Tail keeps an eye on them. Turtle Tail then informs him of the names of her kits, and mentions that the tortoiseshell she-kit was named Sparrow Fur. The kit notes that Turtle Tail said they could go out on the moor, and butts her head against her mother's side, telling her that she groomed enough. As they go out, they charge up the slope, and halt up in amazement as they see the moor. Sparrow Fur inquires about the chance of going to the mountains, but Gray Wing declines. :Sparrow Fur and her siblings then run excitedly throughout the moor, chasing butterflies, and batting beetles in the grass. When Bumble asks to join the group, the kits, who listen with wide eyes, begin bouncing up and down with excitement. Sparrow Fur repeats Pebble Heart, telling Bumble to come live with them, but Turtle Tail tells them to hush. When Bumble mentions Tom, Sparrow Fur butts Turtle Tail's leg, and asks about him. Turtle Tail tells her not to mind that, and sweeps her tail to gather all the kits. :When Gray Wing wakes up from sleeping, he sees Rainswept Flower with Sparrow Fur, Owl Eyes, and Pebble Heart standing around the dip's edge in a half circle, and gaze down at him, fur buffeted by brisk wind. Sparrow Fur asks if he was to live in their den, and the three kits then let out excited squeaks, launching themselves into the dip, and scramble and bury themselves into Gray Wing and Turtle Tail. Afterwards, Sparrow Fur and her siblings play at the bottom of their hollow, and they squeal in excitement as they leap on top of one another, and roll around in debris. :Sparrow Fur then races up the slope toward him, begging for Gray Wing to play with them, and skids to a halt in front of him. Gray Wing inquires of the actions in the game, and Sparrow Fur explains that Owl Eyes was a fox, looking over her shoulder to him as she bounces down the slope ahead of him. Sparrow Fur adds that they have to roll out of Owl Eyes' way when he attacks then, and Gray Wing thinks of it as a good training game. They then go to the bottom of the hollow, and Owl Eyes hurls himself at Sparrow Fur, but she waits at the last moment before she darts aside. :She then yowls in delight, and rolls over among the debris, but Gray Wing whirls to attack her, but is injured in the process. Sparrow Fur and her siblings crowd around him, eyes huge and anxious, and their bodies make it harder for Gray Wing to breathe. However, he decides not to bat them out of the way, and Turtle Tail informs them to get back, thrusting the kits back gently. Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur then huddle closer to Gray Wing, touching their noses to his, and Sparrow Fur adds that they never had a father like him, and asks if he was just like a father to them. Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur fix their gazes on Gray Wing, eyes full of hope and love, and Turtle Tail replies that he was. Cloud Spots then gestures the kits from Gray Wing, and Turtle Tail gathers and herds them up. Once Cloud Spots and Gray Wing are left alone, the former notes that it wasn't merely the kits who needed him. :The next day, Turtle Tail sleeps with her kits, and they sprawl over their mother's body. As Gray Wing goes out to hunt for Turtle Tail, he realizes that if he had not left the mountains, he would not have became the father of Sparrow Fur and her siblings, and if the cold season is easy as the last, Sparrow Fur and her siblings would grow up strong and healthy. However, the kits scamper up to him, and Gray Wing declines, prompting Sparrow Fur to beseech him with begging eyes. She adds that no kit was was too young to learn good hunting skills, and Gray Wing fixes her with a stern look, wondering where she picked it up. :Gray Wing informs the kits that they would cold, but to stay close together and with him, and to do what he says. Sparrow Fur and her siblings then nod vigorously, and follow Gray wing in the moor, excitement showing merely in their whisker twitches and eyes. Once Gray Wing locates a hare, he informs the kits to look at it, and they stare in his tail's direction. Pebble Heart points out it was a kit, and Sparrow Fur inquires if its parents would be bothered if it didn't come home. Gray Wing explains to the kits that they needed to hunt to survive, recalling Fluttering Bird's death. Sparrow Fur and her siblings then share uncertain glances, before Gray Wing shows them how to hunt. :He inquires to the kits why it was considered good for the breeze to blow their way, and Sparrow Fur responds brightly that they could scent the hare, but not the other way around. Gray Wing remarks that she was right, and Sparrow Fur puffs out her chest proudly. However, once Gray Wing successfully does so, his lungs act up, and the kits gather around him, letting out anxious squeaks, and their bodies press against him. One of them inquires if he was ill once more, and another yowls with pain. Gray Wing apologizes, and the kits look at each other. Sparrow Fur and her siblings assist Gray Wing carrying the hare to camp, and once they arrive, Gray Wing remarks to Turtle Tail that her kits did well on their first hunt. Sparrow Fur then explodes into speech, explaining the events prior. :Turtle Tail orders her kits to carry the hare to the center of camp, and Jagged Peak offers to assist them. Sparrow Fur and her siblings then drag the hare away, and Turtle Tail notes that Gray Wing couldn't teach his kits - or good as his own - to hunt without a problem, and inquires why he pushed him aside. Once Gray Wing explains, Turtle Tail replies that she didn't want to hear about him pushing the kits away. When Gray Wing calls for a summons, Sparrow Fur leaps on top of Owl Eyes, claiming she would get him, and Turtle Tail separates them. When Moon Shadow dies, Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur scamper up to join Pebble Heart, and Gray Wing informs them that Jagged Peak would look after them for the time being. Sparrow Fur claims that he knew great games, and Gray Wing adds that they didn't need to see Moon Shadow's burial. Once he leads the kits to Jagged Peak, they bounce around them as he leads them across the camp. :Once he returns, Owl Eyes is said to go missing, and Jagged Peak explains that he was helping Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart when he had left. Gray Wing informs him that he had to watch all three kits, and the kits stand close together tail-lengths down the slope, eyes wide and frightened. Gray Wing inquires if the kits knew about his disappearance, and Sparrow Fur scuffles her forepaws in the soil, head lowered. Turtle Tail asks if she knew anything, and Sparrow Fur reluctantly admits that Owl Eyes claimed he was to catch a hare. Gray Wing asks why she didn't tell Jagged Peak, and Sparrow Fur flinches away, replying that she didn't believe he meant it, and thought he was boasting. She adds that she didn't know he would perform such action, and Gray Wing decides to go find him. Once they do, Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart rush up to their sibling, burying their noses in his fur. The First Battle :When Gray Wing is talking to Stoneteller, he thinks of Sparrow Fur and her siblings sleeping next to him, and his love for them. :During the discussion of whether the moor cats should attack first or not, she and her siblings are playing on the edge of the clearing. Sparrow Fur calls she will be the mouse the time before her siblings burst through the bush. She complains that’s unfair and she didn’t get the chance to hide. Her siblings discuss playing Jump the Bird when Gray Wing tells them to stay out of the way. Sparrow Fur’s eyes light up excitedly as she suggests going back under the brambles and see how far they can climb in the branches. When Gray Wing suggests cats hunting for prey, Sparrow Fur asks if it's time to eat, but her mother reassures her soon. After being turned away a few times to see Thunder, she and her littermates surround Thunder and start asking the young tom lots of questions. :As Gray Wing hops on the rock to speak, Sparrow Fur runs to her mother's side and Turtle Tail told them a cat who can't hunt for themselves is not old enough to hear everything. Sparrow Fur counters by telling her she caught a butterfly yesterday but when she tells them to go play; she stalks away with her brothers following. :Later, Sparrow Fur leaps into her parents' nest and announces she is sleeping closest to Gray Wing tonight. Sparrow Fur asks confusingly what Turtle’s Tail angry about, but was quickly reassures and got back to eating. She wiggles when Owl Eyes stood on her tail but is hushed by her mother. :The next day, Jagged Peak is teaching Sparrow Fur to attack a still warm rabbit. Sparrow Fur gives a hiss; she leaps and landed on the rabbit, her claws sinking deep into its fur. She bites into the back of the neck, and tries to shake it between her jaws. :Thunder and Jagged Peak have an argument and Sparrow Fur points out they have to learn how to fight. She begs the two older toms to not fight over them. With shoulder drooping, she padded away. Jagged Peak then points out Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes chasing after Pebble Heart, saying they belonged on the moor. :When Wind Runner and Gorse Fur tell Gray Wing they were expecting kits, he thinks of Sparrow Fur and her brothers. As he jumps onto the rock to announce this news, he spots Sparrow Fur with Turtle Tail and her other kits on the clearing. :The next day, after Thunder talks to Clear Sky, he runs across Sparrow Fur’s father, Tom, and he asks how the kits and Turtle Tail were. While that was happening, Sparrow Fur complains that she didn't get a long enough badger ride, and Owl Eyes got a ride around the hollow twice. Turtle Tail hushes her and tells her to go play with Jagged Peak and Owl Eyes. When Jagged Peak playfully pretends to start squashing Owl Eyes, Sparrow Fur gasps she will save him. When Thunder tells Gray Wing about his meeting with the kittypet, Gray Wing sees Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur trying to out-pounce each other in the grass, and he decides that they would never meet their father. :After getting a nick on the ear and some other injuries in a scuffle with the moor cats, Tom asks where his kits were. Gray Wing accidentally gives away their location in the hollow. Turtle Tail tries to cover him, but when Tom asks if they would like to meet him, she gives away how much she truly loved them. :She and her siblings blink sleepily when Turtle Tail and the other adult cats rush around during Wind Runner's kitting. Sparrow Fur agrees to help keep an eye on Gray Wing because of his wheezing fits while the others check on Wind Runner. After the kitting, Turtle Tail suddenly pricks her ears, saying she couldn't hear a Sparrow Fur and her other kits. The whole camp begins looking for them. :Clear Sky comes across Tom and the kits. Sparrow Fur is watching Clear Sky with eyes wide and scared. When asked by Thunder and Lightning Tail, he denies ever seeing them, and the two continue to search for them. :When they find Tom, Thunder hears Sparrow Fur complaining she is hungry, and asks if they are going hunting soon. Tom answers with they don't have to catch it and Sparrow Fur replies don’t we have to catch it? Tom tells them to hide when he hears his Housefolk coming, and Sparrow Fur boasts he'll never find her as she races for the entrance. Tom calls her back to stay in the den. She asks why she can't go out and Tom tells her because he says so. Just hide inside the den and quickly. Sparrow Fur gazes quickly around before sliding behind a tall slice of wood. After it leaves, Sparrow Fur exclaims Tom was so brave, he didn’t even look scared. When Thunder and Lightning Tail appears, she exclaims Thunder and River Ripple has come too. She complains that Turtle Tail promised her that she could see Wind Runner’s kits. :Lightning Tail tells Sparrow Fur what a shame she'll never learn how to pluck a lapwing from the sky. Sparrow Fur blinked and tells him Tom promises to teach the kits how to hunt. Thunder told Sparrow Fur that the Twolegs could give names like Tom's. She'll be called She-kit instead of Sparrow Fur. Sparrow Fur states she likes her name. Sparrow Fur turns to Tom and says they are saying good-bye to Thunder and Lightning Tail, he doesn’t mind right? She asks what’s Lightning Tail doing as he weaves around the Twolegs legs. When the Twoleg pets Lightning Tail, Sparrow Fur said crossly she doesn't want the Twoleg touching her. When Tom lashes out at Lightning Tail, Sparrow Fur asks why Tom is being so mean. Thunder replies that perhaps he doesn't want to share his Twolegs. When Thunder asks if the kits want to go home, Sparrow Fur bounds to him, saying yes please. She and her siblings race into the camp, calling for Turtle Tail. When they find out she died, Sparrow Fur demands why did they bring her back. They took them away from their father when they knew her mother is dead. He joins his brother and sister, curling up at Gray Wing's belly, but before drifting to sleep, tells Gray Wing that they belonged on the moor in a tone of absolute certainty. :The next morning, Sparrow Fur and her siblings were preparing for Emberkit's burial. During the burial, Sparrow Fur wails that Emberkit is too young to be dead. :Sparrow Fur washes her ear distractedly as Gray Wing paces. Thunder is saddened to see Sparrow Fur not even lift her head as one of Wind Runner's kits meows. Before he leaves, Gray Wing says goodbye to the kits and Sparrow Fur mews that she is going to meet Clear Sky, the meanest cat ever. The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided : Path of Stars : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :On Turtle Tail's page, it mentions that Turtle Tail became pregnant with Tom's kits. When Bumble tells her that the Twolegs will take away her kits after they are born, Turtle Tail returns to the moor, and Gray Wing becomes the father of Pebble Heart, Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur. Trivia *She was called brown. *She was said to have amber eyes. *Sparrow Fur has the same markings as Turtle Tail's tortoiseshell fur. *She was mistakenly called a tom. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Turtle Tail: Father: :Tom: Foster Father: :Gray Wing: Brothers: :Owl Eyes: :Pebbleheart: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Kit Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Females Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:Rogue Category:The First Battle characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters